Alliances
by Abagail Snow
Summary: In order to protect Naboo, Padmé is forced to form an alliance through marraige. But when two jedi come to assist her through her conflict, a new flame rises. AnakinPadmé. Complete.
1. A Familiar Stranger

Summary: An alternate Episode II kinda sorta.  When the Trade Federation threatens Naboo once again Queen Amidala is forced to form an alliance by marrying the King of Corellia, Wes Abram.  However when two Jedi from her past come back to solve the mysteries of the Trade Federation her feelings come out and change everything.

A/N:  Padmé is still Queen.  If anything is inaccurate to the complicated story of Star Wars I'm sorry I'm still not sure if I'm going to follow it yet.  It's kind of like a 'Courtship of Princess Leia', 'Attack of the Clones' mix kinda sorta.  Please just read and review!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah good ole George owns it I just write it.

            The water rolled over the ledge in a never ending stream.  Padmé Naberrie stood on the balcony of her enormous palace overlooking the waterfall in the far distance.  It seemed so peaceful at this moment.  Even though the water seemed to be falling so distantly she could hear the droplets off water hit into the larger pool as it joined the remainder of the pond below.  "Queen Amidala?" a voice spoke behind her.

            She whipped around breaking out of her concentration.  "Governor Sio Bibble," she said slightly startled.  "What is it that you are in need of," she asked in her regal queen voice.

            "We fear that the Trade Federation is plotting another invasion, they are bitter from their defeat almost 10 years ago and we have been informed from a source that they have begun production on a new army." Sio Bibble responded gravely.

            Padmé directed her attention back to the water.  It was hard for her to be queen with all the responsibilities but when her people were in danger she always wanted to protect them.  She looked back towards the Governor her eyes the focuses of her pail appearance in the queen make up.  "We beat them in the last battle what will stop us from beating them again," she replied arrogantly.  "I'm sure the gungan's will be happy to assist us."

            "I wish that were so your highness but the Trade Federation may be constructing a new army far superior to ours, they know our weaknesses M'lady and I'm not sure if we are much of a match any longer."

            She sighed, "Is there anything that we can do?"

            "The safest thing is to form an alliance with a trustworthy kingdom with a strong military," Sio suggested his features slightly more saggy and old then the original conflict that they had endured together.

            "We must do something quickly before any aggressive actions are made," Padmé said in a more strict tone.

            "The council has been discussing it and past alliance offers and the best so far seems to be from Wes Abram of Corellia," he paused clearing his throat.  "They seem to be loyal and have an extremely strong military but Abram does not trust the contracts and wordy alliances he wishes for a family bond of rule."

            Padmé looked at him confused, "what exactly does this mean?"

            "He will only form an alliance with you if you take his hand in marriage," Sio stated more clearly.

            "Well I'm sure there are more options for combining our military with, this can't be our last resort." Padmé tried to reason, she was in no position to get married to a stranger, she wasn't sure she was even to marry somebody that she knew well.

            "Corellia seems to be our best option, they're close to Naboo, friendly, and above all trust worthy."

            "What about Alderaan, we can trust Bail Organa he has always supported us," Padmé suggested her voice rising slightly.

            "Alderaan is a peaceful nation their military is pitiful compared to ours and almost non-existent!"

            Padmé nodded silencing as she returned her gaze once again to the water, it was so peaceful.  "Inform the King of Corellia that the Queen of Naboo is delighted at his marriage proposal in return of his protection and assistance in any attack, and tell him that I accept."

            Sio nodded as he began to walk back into the throne room, he paused turning back to her, "one more thing your highness," he stopped allotting her time to acknowledge him; "the Jedi council is looking into our conflicts at this time and are sending two Jedi to investigate the situation."

            "The Jedi have always been powerful allies," the Queen realized.

            "Yes but they can not fight a war for us," Sio concluded as he walked to the throne room leaving Padmé to her thoughts.

            Anakin Skywalker walked along the beautiful streets of Naboo; he had not fully recognized them since he had only visited them once nearly 10 years ago.  He brushed his long padawan braid out of his face and behind his ear.  He took a deep breath to appreciate the clean Naboo air.  On Coruscant the air was polluted by the vehicles and the waist but here on Naboo it was clean with the beautiful trees and glorious streams.

            His eyes searched his surroundings and he suddenly thought of her.  The girl that had forever taken his heart so many years ago.  He wondered why he still thought of her, why her picture was forever scared into his memory.  He wondered if his angel was still Queen or if she was a mere noble among these people.  

            He knew that Obi Wan had taken him to solve the mysteries of the Trade Federation but he didn't dare to inform him who they were assisting and what had happened to haunter of his dreams.  Then his thoughts deceived him.  He squinted as he looked closer into the small bar, "Padmé?" he said barely a whisper.

            Padmé needed someplace to relax somewhere where nobody knew that she was Queen somewhere where nobody told her things she did not want to her.  Here nobody knew that Padmé Naberrie was Queen Amidala, here Padmé was the poor girl from the trash part of Theed who came in from time to time to have their famous fruit smoothie.  

            "Is this seat taken?" a soft voice from behind her came.

            "Do you see anybody sitting in it?" she asked with an attitude to busy reviewing her planets situation to worry over who sat where.

            "You're a feisty one aren't you?" he joked taking the seat next to her."

            She finally looked over at him, into his deep ice blue eyes that seemed rather familiar, "I don't appreciate your humor," she replied coldly.

            "I'm sorry I picked you up on a bad day."

            "There will be no 'picking up' involving me today sir," she retorted.

            "Is there something troubling you?"

            "Nothing of your concern," she paused noticing his long braid; "you're a Jedi aren't you."

            He gave her a cocky nod, his smile widening.

            "But I see you're still a padawan, not quite grown up enough to become a Jedi knight still learning," she said deflating his ego.  His smile faded.

            "I'm really hoping that you are just having a bad day," he said beginning to stand up, "because it would be a shame for any person to be so, so…"

            "So what?"

            "So bitchy!" he said walking out of the bar.

            She stood up following him immediately.  "Excuse me how dare you accuse me of any such thing when we have not known each other for more then a minute.  You should be ashamed of yourself aren't Jedi supposed to respect others.  You know you; you're the 'bitchy' one"

            He turned and smiled, "and what kind of person are you to pass such judgment on me?"

            She crossed her arms across her chest, "I have my own problems to deal with.  I don't need to be insulted by you."

            "You didn't have to follow me," he said his voice soft and sweet as he stepped towards her.  Her eyes made contact with his and she melted into the deepness and the intensity.

            "I don't even know you," she said randomly as he grabbed her hand.

            "It's never too late to meet somebody new," he smiled clearly taking advantage of her as he took another step closer.

            "I'm not easy," she said as she leaned closer to him, his eyes dragging her into his tractor beam as if he were her soul mate and they did not need to know each other to share these feelings.

            "Who said you were," he said leaning down towards her now him too being dragged into the force of their desire.

            "I'm not going to kiss you," she said breathlessly.

            "I'd beg to differ," he said brushing his lips against hers softly as they began to kiss.

            Padmé broke away, "I shouldn't have done that, I can't do that, it was wrong I'm sorry, I really have to go," she said quickly as she began to walk away but held into his grasp she couldn't go.

            "You'll always be my angel," he smiled as he walked away.

            She stopped her eyes following the mysterious figure her memory working hard to decode his statement, "Anakin?" she said breathlessly, her mind fluttered and confused.

To be continued…


	2. Romeo and Juliet

            "Where have you been?" Obi Wan Kenobi asked without even having to turn around.  Anakin tried to sneak out of the situation but was caught in the act.

            "I've been exploring the planet, Master," Anakin said timidly.

            "Your thoughts deceive you my young Padawan I can sense your where about." He paused, "You met a girl, and you already have strong feelings for her." Obi Wan sensed, over the past 10 years Obi Wan became extremely in tune with the force and could sense many things especially his young Padawan who was like a son to him.

            "I've known her for a long time," Anakin insisted.

            "The Queen," Obi Wan concluded.  Anakin nodded, "You can't involve yourself with politicians they are—."

            "Not to be trusted," Anakin finished in a flat tone.

            "I only say it all the time because it's true.  Besides you can't distract yourself with a relationship we're trying to prevent a war."

            "We don't even know if the Trade Federation is planning anything."

            "Do you want Padmé to be hurt?"  Obi Wan asked quickly regretting it.

            "Of course not, Master," Anakin said graciously.

            "More importantly do you want to become a Jedi Knight?" Obi Wan corrected himself trying to get his Padawan's mind on the right track.

            "Of course, Master."

            "Then you must not get distracted, stay focused, and do as I tell you."

            Anakin nodded, "I will, Master."

            "Now go get some rest, we'll be beginning our investigations tomorrow."

            "As you wish," Anakin nodded going up to his sleeping chambers but something caught his eye.  Were they that close to the Palace of Theed?  He smiled a mischievous smile, feeling Padmé's presence gave him a warm feeling.

            Padmé stepped into her chambers, her night gown had been laid out onto her bed and there was a small box on her dresser.  She walked towards it picking the small package up and examining its outside.  Attached to it was a note that read:

'Every bride deserves a ring.'

            She smiled opening up the small box, inside was a gorgeous diamond ring surrounded by small rubies.  

            Her mind drifted to the days events.  First her planet was in danger, then she was engaged, then she found herself kissing the little slave boy she had met long ago.  But she still wasn't sure if it was the slave boy Anakin, it could have been a mere coincidence.  She placed her hand on her chest feeling the small pendent that Anakin had carved for her.  Padmé only wore it because it had brought her great fortune and deep down she cared about the little boy.

            Little boy, she thought sure he was a little boy then but now he was 20 and 20 was not a little boy, 20 was a man.  She looked back down at the ring, she couldn't think about Anakin now, not later, not ever.  She had been promised away and there was no turning back now.  At this point it didn't matter what she wanted it was what her people needed.  And what her people needed was for her not to love.  Love?  When did love come into the picture she asked herself her mind wondering once again?

            Her thoughts were interrupted however by a sudden noise by her window.  She ran to it looking down at the gardens below, she could feel her heart pound as her eyes searched the entire area but nothing fell into her view.  Suddenly a young shadow appeared next to hers, he was supported on the small ledge holding onto the column that supported the heavy windows arch.  She turned her head to the left, his eyes focused on hers, his breath warming her neck as he began to take more consistent breathes.  She melted into his eyes suddenly.  His outside structure holding no power over her but his eyes deepening her into his trance.

            "How did you find me?" she questioned him.

            "I could feel your presence," he said softly.

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "Tell you what?" he asked his breath still tickling his neck.

            "That you were the little boy I met on Tatooine." 

            His blue pools looked down from hers in shame, "I was afraid you wouldn't treat me the same as if you would a person you did not know."

            "You have to understand the situation I'm in Ani, you're a little boy I'm an adult, a women."

            "You weren't the only one who grew over the years," he said truthfully.  Padmé stared at him dumbfounded; he wasn't a little boy anymore.  He had grown so much, he was much taller then she now and in place of his puny figure was a rather masculine and lean one from all of his Jedi training.  His eyes were the same though except more experienced, deeper, they could tell his life story and gave away his feelings and emotions.

            He ran his fingers through her long flowing hair returning his intense gaze back into her own eyes.  She allowed the contact only for a moment but realized the ring she had forgotten still in her hand.  "Anakin no," she said turning away.

            "What?  Why?  You can't deny the feelings that we have for each other."

            "What feelings Anakin?  When did we have the chance to develop feelings for each other?  I barely know you and the little I do isn't you anymore it was a little 10 year old boy who wanted to become a Jedi but was afraid to leave his mother.  And me I was a 14 year old naive queen."  She said her voice rising slightly.

            "I want to get to know you," he said grabbing her hand holding the petite object between his own two large warm hands.  "You were the person I dreamed about every night, you are the one who has tortured my soul throughout most of my existence.  Even though we only knew each other for a short time you were the one who motivated me."

            "I'm sorry," she sighed her eyes welling with tears slightly.  "But I can't make your dream into a reality."

            He stared at her confused his eyes beginning to show off a glint of anger, "Why don't you want to be with me, why are you so quick to dismiss any emotions that you may have towards me?"

            "It's too complicated for you to understand," she said the black box slipping from her fingers.  Anakin reached into the Force grabbing it and pulling it towards him.

            He opened the elaborate box to reveal the engagement ring.  He stared at it for a long while tears welling up in his eyes as well.  "I understand now," he said barely above a whisper.  "You already love somebody else.  Fine, I won't get in the way."

            "It's not like that," she said almost pleadingly.

            "What is it like then?"  Anakin asked, "Is this not a wedding ring?  Are you not getting married?"

            Her eyes searched for an answer around the room, "It's too complicated for you to understand," she repeated.

            Anakin bit back his tears, "Trust me," he said throwing the box across the room, "I understand now.  Tell your lover that I wish you two lots of happiness," he said in a jealous tone as he began down the wall.

            She rushed back to the window, "How can I be happy if I do not love him?" she cried to him.

            He looked back up at her freezing half way to the ground.  "Well is there somebody else that you love?"

            "That's what I'm confused about."

            "Maybe you should think harder about it," he said his voice filled with charm replacing his anger.  He continued down the wall as he walked back to his quarters before Obi Wan found out where he was.

            Padmé's eyes followed Anakin back to the cabin on the outskirts of the palace.  She couldn't have fallen in love with Anakin it had all been so fast, but was that what happened between two soul mates?  Would it be love at first sight?  She turned her attention back to the box lying on the floor.  She tried to ignore its presence and climbed into bed.

A/N: Woah this is beginning to sound like the plot line for Romeo and Juliet, oops!  Don't worry they won't all die in the end the next chapter hopefully won't seem so familiar to anybody.


	3. Silly Little Flyboy

            Anakin and Obi Wan walked up the steps to the throne room.  Obi Wan paused before the door as Anakin looked at him confused, "What is it, Master?" he asked.

            "Don't do anything stupid," Obi Wan said abruptly.

            "Why would I do that?"  Anakin asked.

            "To get into the good graces of the queen perhaps," Obi Wan joked.

            "I will stay focused," Anakin assured him.

            "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan said as they entered the grand throne room.

            Padmé sat on the throne of the enormous room with high ceilings.  She wore the make up of the queen the pale white face the two red dots on her cheek and the red lips with only a strip of red on the bottom.  Her queen attire had evolved over the years and she now wore a more slender dress with an elegant head piece.  "Master Kenobi," she said in her regal accent.  "It is so good to see you after all of these years.  And your padawan Anakin it is nice to see you as well."

            Anakin gave her a smile as his eyes drifted down to her hand.  "As you know the Trade Federation is missing a good number of ships and has been rumored to be trying to form alliances with other enemies of Naboo.  Also a spy of ours recorded seeing a factory being erected for the construction of battle droids.  We fear that they are planning another invasion of our planet but we need your help to solve this mystery before it is too late.  We do not have strong enough evidence to get support from the senate and maybe with the word of the Jedi council our conflict will be resolved."

            "Are you prepared for an attack if the Trade Federation is to strike?"  Obi Wan asked.

            Anakin stared hard on Padmé's left hand trying to pick up maybe a slight glimmer of light from her finger but no light seemed to reflect off of her hand and it looked bare.  Was she wearing the wedding ring that he had seen last night?  He asked himself as he continued to intense his stare on her hand.

            "Well we have formed an alliance with the planet Corellia," she paused looking at Anakin hoping he would acknowledge this, "but he has only agreed to be our ally in return for my hand in marriage."

            Anakin looked up at her his stare questioning.

            "I'm sure the situation isn't that serious to have to make such conclusions," Obi Wan stated sensing Anakin's jealousy.

            "I am not willing to take any chances, Master Jedi," Padmé said.

            "Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this situation before you do anything too rash." 

            "Your assistance is greatly appreciated," Padmé bowed her head.  "We will be paying a visit to the planet of Corellia tomorrow if you would like to join us; perhaps the King will have some new information for us."

            "It's also the best way to be sure that we can trust him," Anakin suddenly broke in.

            Obi Wan gave him a warning glare, "It would be best for us to attend your journey," he agreed as he bowed and lead his Padawan out of the room.  "You mustn't let your feelings get the best of you."

            "I'm sorry, Master," Anakin said ashamed.

            "You were so close too." Obi Wan joked.

            "Thank you, Master," Anakin said with a slight smirk.

            The Naboo royal ship took off with a roar as its rockets quickly ignited coming to life.  The ship past through the atmosphere and into the cold dark space.  It would take a day to travel to Corellia from where they were especially since the hyper drive was not working properly.  

            Anakin walked into the cockpit looking around at the controls.  "You like to fly?" Captain Ric Olié questioned startling Anakin.

            "Yeah, I think you showed me how this ship worked one time."  He replied reminding the Captain of their earlier encounter.

            "Funny I don't remember you, I'm sorry."

            "I understand," Anakin nodded.

            "Well the ships on auto pilot right now, there's no need to have anybody flying it.  It's getting pretty late you should probably turn in, that's what I'm gonna do, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."  Ric said as he began to exit the cockpit.

            "Do you mind if I look at the controls a bit?" 

            "As long as you don't crash the ship," Ric said with a snicker.

            "I'll try not too," Anakin joked as Ric left the cockpit.  He scanned the room once more looking down at a fighter helmet.  A childish smile crossed his face as he picked it up sitting down in the captain's seat.  "We got fighter planes behind us," Anakin said impersonating a fighter pilot.  His childhood ambitions took over him as he gripped the inactive controls diving around and rocking all over the place.  "I'm going in," he said remembering when he destroyed the Trade Federation ship by accident at the age of 10 winning the lost battle.

            "Excuse me captain," Anakin heard a voice behind him, "the queen wishes to know our coordinates.

            With out turning around Anakin looked down at the panel, "we're approximately 800 miles away from Corellia," he read off, "why do you have to go into disguise now?  We're not in danger your highness."

            "How did you know it was me?" Padmé asked pulling her head of the handmaidens dress back over her shoulders.

            "Your presence soothes me, I always feel good when you're around me."

            "Anakin, please."

            Anakin motioned towards her hand, "Your hand is bare, why do you not wear your engagement ring?"

            She sighed looking down at her hand, "I don't want to get it dirty," she said quickly.

            "What would you do in space to get your hands dirty?" He asked taking her hand into his.

            "How would I be able to disguise myself if I was wearing that huge diamond?"

            "You weren't wearing it in the Palace either," Anakin insisted.

            "I forgot to put it on," she said trying to step back from him.

            "Admit, you weren't wearing it because you're still not sure of your true feelings for me," he said leaning in for a kiss.

            "I'm sorry I don't date pretend fighter pilots," Padmé said freeing herself from his grip and walking across the room.

            Anakin's face turned a bright shade of crimson as he leaned up against the controls, "You saw that didn't you."

            "Obviously," she joked, "it was very cute I must admit."

            "I was practicing in case of an emergency," he said trying to redeem himself.

            "I'm sure flyboy," she laughed patting him on the shoulder.  "You should go get some sleep."

            He nodded as he left the cockpit and walked back to his sleeping quarters.  Padmé set the helmet back on the shelf; she smiled taking one more glance at it.  "Silly little flyboy," she snickered barely above a whisper, "my little flyboy."


	4. Retched Handmaiden

            Far in the dark clutches of space, a group of nearly 100 Trade Federation star ships sailed through the galaxy making its final approaches to the planet of Naboo.  Inside the head star ship loomed the brains of the operation, Nute Gunray.  He had changed little through the years, his green face showing no signs of wrinkles and his eyes still surged with the compassion of victory.  Never again would he be made a fool.

            "There are about 100 more starships bordering the other sides of the planet," Gunray's assistant spoke, "we feel that we are only needed on the main habitable portions of the planet so we are having the ships bunch up around Theed.  We've also had troops land around the swamps to be sure the gungans will not be around to help."

            "I shall take a ship down myself where I can capture the queen," Nute began, "this time I will not wait for her to sign any treaty, I will kill her myself."

            "That will be impossible we have scanned the planet and Queen Amidala seems to be missing."

            "Hopefully she will fall into our trap," Nute said sadistically, "we mustn't let her learn of our allies."

            The graceful Naboo starship glided along the beautiful landscape of Corellia waiting for clearance to land.  The planet was filled with lush greens that were decorated with the variety of colored flowers.  It was much like Naboo but had a more modern look to its city.

            The ship touched down onto the landing platform as the group was escorted out by some local guards.  Anakin stood beside Obi Wan and Padmé who was still in disguise in case of any unexpected attacks.  "How long are you going to hide from him?"  Anakin asked her quietly.

            "Until I know he's safe," she replied.

            "At this rate Cordé will be in love with him before you are."

            King Wes Abram approached the Naboo people surrounded by his own body guards; Cordé met hands with his allowing him to kiss her hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness," she said in the Naboo royal accent.

            "The pleasure is all mine m'lady; I was not expecting you to be quite as beautiful."

            "You flatter me your highness," Cordé said with a smile.

            "Please m'lady, Wes," Wes replied.

            Padmé smiled at her fiancé he was such a gentlemen, Anakin however rolled his eyes, "Don't be flattered by his statements," he whispered to Padmé, "They are not directed towards you but to your handmaiden."

            "You mustn't be jealous; you should probably learn a thing or two from him." Padmé joked.

            "If you would please allow me to escort you to your chambers," Wes said leading the group to the building they would be staying in.

            The building was much nicer then they had expected, the rooms were large and in a cream colored marble.  The furniture was made of bright shades of velvet with gold ends.  Wes led then to the queen's chamber.  "The room is connected with the hand maiden's chambers," Wes explained, "just as you had requested.  And your Jedi friends will be staying in the room across the hall over here." He pointed out.  "I will let you freshen up for the banquet tonight, I'm sure you are all very exhausted." Wes said as he excused himself. 

            Obi Wan left to investigate the queen's chamber as the other hand maidens helped unpack her things.  Anakin began to leave as well to explore the building.  

He explored the abandoned rooms finding a hidden one that hadn't been used in years.  The windows were no longer intact instead just large arches filled with vines and moss growing up along the edges.  Some of the walls were cracked and the floor was missing many tiles and the ones left were unpolished.  Yet in this room Anakin felt relief he looked out the large arch and saw a quiet stream flowing out along in the distant.  The tall mountains shadowed the intense sunlight and flowers grew outside along the wall. 

            "What are you doing in here?" he heard behind him.  Anakin whipped around snapping out of his meditation.

            "I didn't know I wasn't aloud in here," he replied.

            "What do you see in this place?" her soft voice asked as Padmé walked up beside him.

            "I see beauty don't you?"

            Padmé looked around the large room finally seeing what Anakin had seen, "Why are you hiding in here?"

            "I wanted to think."

            "Think about what?"

            "I don't know," he answered shyly.

            "Are you just afraid to tell me?" she asked in a flirtatious tone.

            "You wouldn't understand."

            She shrugged focusing her attention onto his light saber.  "Why do Jedi use that weapon?" she asked pointing at it, "it seems only for defense."

            "Well Jedi don't have intent on being the offense we don't provoke violence." Anakin responded un-attaching the light saber from his belt.  "Also it helps us be at one with the force."

            "Can I see it?" she asked holding out her hand.  He placed it into hers as she examined the saber slightly.  "How does it work?"

            "You press the button," he laughed.

            She looked down at it searching for the button, after finding it she placed her finger on it, "so I just press this?" she asked uneasily.

            "Only if you want to chop off your leg," Anakin snickered, "you're holding it upside down."

            "How do you know the right way up, you should have a label or something."

            "There's a cone where the blade comes out, here let me show you," he said stepping behind her wrapping his arms around her.  He held onto her wrist as he readjusted the light saber into the right direction.  Finally he pressed the button allowing for the long laser to ignite into a light shade of blue.  It hummed loudly as he rocked Padmé's arms back and forth.  "Can you feel the tingle inside?"  He whispered into her ear.

            She nodded, "that's the force," he finished, "your have it too, you just never learned how to use it."  He paused for a moment, "with it you can sense things before they happen you can do things that you thought were impossible."

            "It must make you feel very powerful," she finally said his breath sending a chill down her spine.

            His warm breath continued to beat heavily against her neck and she could feel his heart beating against her back the rate increasing.  "Well behind every powerful man there's a woman," he said barely above a whisper, he turned his light saber off, "a warm," he continued, kissing the back of her ear, "loving," he kissed farther down more on her neck this time as he began to turn her around, "caring," he kissed her jaw line lightly, "woman," he finished brushing his lips against hers.  She embraced the kiss allowing for it to deepen as she dropped the light saber by his feet she trailed her arms up his chest hooking them around his neck as they continued to kiss deeply.

            He broke away from the kiss for a moment, "Padmé please don't marry Wes," he asked pleadingly.

            "I have to," she said with a tone of regret.

            "But I lo—." He began suddenly cut off.

            "I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you've seen the queen," the familiar voice of Wes said.

            "I will find her immediately your highness," Padmé said stepping away from Anakin and exiting the room.

            "You must be the Jedi apprentice," he said after Padmé was gone.

            "Yes."

            "You shouldn't get involved with the handmaidens; most of them are poor girls who don't have anything to live for so they become body guards dying almost every second of every day.  In my opinion they're disgusting."

            "Our opinions obviously clash your highness, now if you wouldn't mind I must go prepare myself for your banquet tonight, maybe I will bring my retched handmaiden along with me." Anakin replied picking up his light saber and exiting the room.


	5. A New Discovery

            The grand hall was decorated with a large assortment of decorations that hung high off the grand ceiling.  The large table was seated for nearly 200 people and had long gold candles burning down the middle.  Anakin took a seat next to Obi Wan keeping his eye on the beautiful queen.  Wes took Padmé's hand helping her into the seat adjacent from him.  She smiled as he laid a soft kiss on her hand.

            "I'd like to welcome you all here tonight," Wes began in a loud study voice, "to welcome a new member of the Corellia community.  One week from today, the Queen of Naboo and I will be married uniting our souls and our nations.  Together we will create our own power house and become more powerful."  The table all cheered minus the jealous cringe pasted onto Anakin's.  "M'lady, would you like to add anything?"

            Padmé stood for a moment bowing to the applause, "Hopefully we can all create an alliance that will bring much peace to us all." She quickly sat back down placing a napkin on her lap.

            "She's a shy one," Wes said with a snicker.  "Let the banquet begin."

            With that 50 waiters came out with trays filled with delicate food placing it onto the plates all the guests.  Soft and cheery music played in the background and there were jugglers and other entertainment circling the table.  Yet something made Obi Wan feel uneasy.  His eyes scanned the room as he took a sip from his wine glass and a flicker of movement caught his eye.  "I sense something strange," Obi Wan whispered to his young Padawan.

            "I've felt it too," Anakin replied, "I thought it was just because of my distrust in Wes."

            "You mustn't let your feelings get in the way," Obi Wan snapped.

            "I'm sorry Master, it's just I feel I can't trust him, I think he may be hiding something…important."

            "I'm going to go check something out over there," Obi Wan said excusing himself, "cover for me while I'm gone."  Anakin nodded as he scanned the table again.

Obi Wan tip toed through the dark hall sliding quietly against the wall.  He could hear something moving but he wasn't sure what.  He reached deep into the Force searching for an answer but all he could sense was evil.

            "We will make our move later," he heard a dark familiar voice speak.

            "And until then what shall we do?" A mysterious voice replied.

            "We must return to the planet, we don't want our presence revealed it will ruin our plan."

            Obi Wan crept around the corner only seeing two shadows outlined by the dim moonlight, before the light could cast a glow on their complexion they had already stepped into a small ship.  Obi Wan stepped around the corner slightly as he put one hand on his light saber.  The small craft roared to life as it began to fly away. 

            But as the rockets illuminated Obi Wan was able to view something, a small symbol carved into the tail, "Trade Federation ship," Obi Wan said barely above a whisper as the ship flew out of sight.  "What in the blazes is a Trade Federation ship doing here…unless they were—." Obi Wan trailed off as he ran back to the main building.

            Obi Wan returned to his chambers, his padawan already waiting for him there, "I don't trust them here," Obi Wan said immediately.

            "What did you find?" Anakin asked concerned.

            "A Trade Federation ship," Obi Wan replied.

            "What would they be doing here they have no reason."

            "Unless this is all a trap," Obi Wan said almost to himself, "I want you to stay here."

            "What do you mean where are you going?"  Anakin said jumping up.

            "I need you to investigate here see if anything odd is happening.  You also need to protect the queen."

            "Where are you going?" Anakin asked again.

            "I'm going back to Naboo to see if anything has happened there," Obi Wan paused, "Anakin I'm trusting you to do what's right, I'll confirm this with the Jedi council in the morning after that I must go, there isn't much time, I can sense it."

            "What if it takes more then a week, what if Padmé marries him before we find out what's going on?" Anakin questioned wondering if Obi Wan's plan would work.

            "You have to hold off the wedding until we find out."

            "Do you really think I'm ready for the trials?" Anakin said rather pleased.

            "Yes," Obi Wan said with confidence, "you only have to focus on the Force and the things around you, don't let your feelings get the best of you."

            "I will Master," Anakin nodded.

            The following morning Obi Wan prepared a ship as he gathered his things, "Remember, stay focused," he instructed his Padawan as he packed up his ship, "don't let the queen get to closely involved, she will want to help and that will put her in more danger.  Protect her; don't allow the Corellian's to take advantage of her it's a billion to one.  Don't let your feelings for her get in the way."

            "Yes Master," Anakin said dryly.

            "And one more thing," Obi Wan paused, "May the Force be with you," he said with a smile.

            "May the Force be with you as well Master," Anakin nodded as Obi Wan climbed into the cockpit.

            "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," he sighed as he ignited his engine floating off the mysterious planet of Corellia.

            Padmé walked through the halls of the building she was staying in.  She wasn't sure of who or what she was looking for, she just felt like searching for something.  She was confused, confused about life, about her planet, and about her heart.  Why would she have such feelings for somebody she barely knew?  Sure Anakin was there 10 years ago but at that point he was just a little boy.  Now he was a man, a sweet caring man who wanted her.  After all these years why would he want her?

            Anakin walked out of the doors of one of the rooms as Padmé tried to sneak into another before he noticed her.  "Where are you going?" he asked her before she could make her escape. 

            "No where," she replied.

            "It's not safe to be exploring without a guard." Anakin said approaching her, "especially when you're actually posing as the queen."

            She sighed, "Shouldn't I be safe in my new home?"

            Anakin shrugged, "Depends on where you think your new home is."

            "What is that supposed to mean?"

            "Well is it this planet, this building, the watch of a certain someone," he asked with a tone of charm.

            "Who is that certain someone?" She asked playfully.

            "I don't know," he snickered.  "Why do you always have to wear that make up?"  He reached out placing his hand on her cheek rubbing it slightly.  "It hides your natural beauty.

            "It's a part of my heritage, it signifies honor," she replied.

            "But it disguises the person you really are, all the fancy hair do's and the over done makeup, it shadows the real you," he paused stepping closer, "the person I knew the one who I still respected, behind the dirty face and the poor clothes."

            "Anakin please," Padmé said stepping away, "you can't get into this again, I'm marrying Wes it's the only way I can protect my people.  You have to stop dwelling in the past."

            "You can't trus—." Anakin cut himself off biting his lower lip.  "I'm sorry."

            "What is it?" Padmé asked confused.

            "I can't tell you."

            "Tell me what?"

            "I'm not supposed to tell you," he repeated.

            "Why not, what's going on?" Padmé asked again.

            "It's nothing really; you probably shouldn't be here alone."

            "I'm not alone, I'm here with you," Padmé said regretting it a second later.

            "You can't trust me," Anakin said shyly.

            "Why can't I?"

            "Because I may do something that you'll regret."

            "What is that?" Padmé said realizing that she couldn't even trust herself.

            "Well I may kiss you again," Anakin said a little surer of himself.

            "And why would I regret that?"  Padmé asked with a smile.

            "Because you just said that we couldn't a second ago," he said confused.

            "Well maybe I changed my mind," she said stepping closer to him.  She wanted him, she wanted him so bad, he was like a magnet attracting her even if she challenged it with all her might.  He was the one for her she realized but her duty was holding her back.

            "What about your people?" He asked leaning towards her. 

            "They don't have to know about it do they?" she replied closing her eyes.

            "What about Wes?"

            "He doesn't need to know either," she said a smile crossing his face as he brushed his lips against hers, their lips passed each others once again as they began to intertwine in a passionate kiss her pale makeup smearing against his medium complexion. She wrapped her arms around his neck wrapping his braid around her finger.  Anakin pulled her closer to him tightening his grip around her waist when suddenly she broke away. 

            "I have to go," she said uneasy as she rushed away.  Anakin sighed bumping his head against the wall wiping his face a bit.

            "What is wrong with me?" He sighed confused over what was constantly happening.  This feeling he had made it so hard for him.  The girl he wanted had been promised to somebody else and yet he wanted her and it seemed to him that she wanted him as well.


	6. Distractions

            Anakin was awoken by a loud knock on his door; he stirred slightly realizing that the knocking would not end.  He finally stood up walking to the door; behind it stood Wes Abram clothed in his country wear waiting as if Anakin had missed an important meeting.

            "May I help you?" Anakin asked in a groggy voice.

            "I'm taking the Queen out for a picnic in the country," Wes replied.

            "So?"

            "I don't feel comfortable being there with her alone, I want you to entertain her."

            "Why not you use one of her hand maidens or something?"

            Wes gave him a 'how dare you' look as Anakin quickly nodded, "Oh right you don't like the whole hand maiden thing."

            "And since you have that thing with that one hand maiden I trust that you won't make any moves on my bride," Wes said matter of factly.  Anakin snickered at his comment slightly and nodded in agreement to his idea.

            The fresh smell of the newly blooming flowers filled the air with a romantic aroma and decorated the beautiful Corellian landscape.  Padmé walked arm in arm with Wes wearing a long tan gown that slid off her shoulders.  The dress was decorated by embroidered burgundy flowers and held up by two matching straps.  She wore her curled hair in a loose ponytail allowing some of the front curls to escape the clasp.  One thing missing from her appearance was her usual makeup; instead she wore soft colors that brought out her natural beauty.

            Anakin followed the couple uncomfortably wondering why he had agreed to come.  He cringed at every romantic gesture made by Wes and his anger inside wanted to punch him.

            A com began to ring and Wes was quick to answer it revealing the hologram of an official.  "Excuse me for a moment," Wes said walking to a more private location.

            Anakin sighed the tension seeming to disappear.  Padmé smiled at him slightly as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.  "I haven't seen you without your makeup in so long," Anakin remarked.

            "Yes," Padmé agreed, "Wes wished that I would live by the Corellian book and I agreed.  You know the saying 'when on Alderann, do what the Alderaneans do."

            Anakin smiled lightly, "I'd hate to see what you'd make him do if he ever visited you on Naboo."  She laughed as Wes returned.

            "I'm sorry to ruin the fun but I am needed back at the palace," he chimed in, "I'm sure Anakin can escort you back to your chambers, m'lady."  Padmé nodded as Wes walked away.

            "Shall we?" Anakin asked holding out his arm.

            "Why should we waist this beautiful day?" Padmé replied.

They continued walking along the beautiful country side enjoying their views and sharing stories.  Anakin spoke of his adventures as a Jedi Padawan along side his master Obi Wan Kenobi.  "Well then I dropped my light saber in this weird goop thing, it wouldn't have been such a big deal if it hadn't been my eighth light saber, and that was when I was fifteen!" 

Padmé laughed at his clumsiness.  "Oh come on," Anakin replied, "don't tell me you've never made the smallest mistake, one that's so stupid you can't believe it happened."

She took a deep breath, "Well there was this time during that political school that I went to, we were giving speeches on why or why not animals should be kept as pets.  I had this great argument written out and I lost the disk it was on, so when it was my turn to speak I froze and couldn't remember anything.  It was so embarrassing!" Padmé laughed blushing slightly.

"That's hard to believe, you seem to be such a great speaker."

"Well I learned from my mistake," she shrugged.

There was a long pause, "I guess it would awkward for me to ask you where you grew up," he said with a slight snicker.

"Well we already know the basics about each other."

"Yes, but I want to learn more," Anakin said pausing for a moment; his voice was sincere and determined.

"What exactly would you like to learn?" She questioned.

"Favorite color?"

"Emerald."

"Favorite food?"

"Pashwana."

"What?" Anakin asked his face cringed.

"It's a type of fish, very delicate," she smiled at his reaction.

Anakin nodded, "First kiss?"

"Oh I see we're getting personal now," Padmé said with a giggle.

"Of course."

She thought for a moment, "I was 12, he was 14 it was one of those spur of them moment type things, you know raining outside waiting for my mom to pick us up he just kissed me and we went back to our normal lives like nothing had happened, I think he may be an artist now or something."

"What like one of those weird guys with the long dark curly hair and the strange accent," Anakin teased.

"He was much cuter then that, I had the biggest crush on him actually," she retorted, "So let's hear it Jedi, Color? Food? Kiss?" 

"Blue, anything but sand and you," he said all at once.

"Really?" she asked in shock, how could such an attractive young man get his first kiss at the age of 20?  He was so sweet and caring and lovable and handsome he was perfect.

"Nah, I don't like Squamp that much," he joked.  "One last question, why not me?"

She sobered looking down, "You're a distraction."

"It seems to be a new reason every time," Anakin sighed.

"Ani, please, you know how it is!  Why must we always come to this?"

"Because I know you have feelings for me and you keep on dismissing them before you can accept them."

"Ani, don't say that."

"Would you stop calling me Ani!  It makes me sound like a little boy, can't you see, I've grown up, my feelings for you are stronger then they were before, you keep on leading me on only to slap me in the face and reject me every single time."  Anakin yelled out suddenly.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said softly.

"No," Anakin said more calm this time, "It's my fault, I'm sorry, I have to learn to control my feelings and to get over silly crushes."

Padmé felt as if something punctured her heart, _silly crush?  The words rang throughout her ears causing her to cringe, she thought he felt more then a 'silly crush' at least a romantic attraction or something more serious then a 'silly crush'._

"Why don't we just eat here?" She suggested changing the subject.

            Anakin shrugged setting out their things.  "So," Anakin began after a long moment of silence, "did you ever think about marriage before this whole Wes deal?"

            Padmé smiled, "Well every little girl dreams about their dream wedding and their perfect family," she replied.

            "Family?  You're already thinking of one?" Anakin said shocked.

            "Of course, I want a boy and a girl, one to follow in their father's foot steps and make him proud and the girl so I can dress her in the cute little outfits.  Of course I'd love them both the same.  I don't think I would want anymore after that, I mean it's hard enough being a politician, if you added anymore I don't think I would give my children the love that they deserve."

            "You're so full of love I don't see you ever running out," Anakin assured her.

            "Have you ever hoped to have children?  I mean I know Jedi aren't supposed to get distracted with love and marriage and all of those things but you must have at least thought of kids."

            Anakin nodded, "I always wanted a boy."

            "Did you come up with names?" Padmé asked.

            "You have your whole life planned out don't you?" Anakin laughed.  Padmé shrugged innocently, "I don't know, I've always liked the name Luke, Luke Skywalker, it has a ring don't you think?"  Padmé shrugged holding back her laughter.  "What?" Anakin asked confused, "What's wrong with the name Luke, I think that's a great name."

            "Sure," she said sarcastically, "it sounds great."

            Anakin picked up a piece of bread and tossed it at her teasingly.  "Hey," she squeaked as she picked it up and threw it back but Anakin used the Force as he stopped it in mid flight setting it back down in the basket, "no fair," she cried.

            "So Miss Name Maker, what would you name your children?" Anakin asked in flirtatious tone.

            "I don't know, it's harder for a girl, we don't have the last name to compare it with," Padmé pointed out.

            "Well what sounds good with Abram?"

            "I was thinking either Zelda or Lané if it was a girl, and I have a feeling Wes would make it Wes if it was a boy."

            "How original," Anakin commented as she joined in his giggles.  "Have any good names for Skywalker?"

            She thought for a moment, "Well if you go with Luke it would be cute to have matching names, like another name that starts with an L."

            "And what do you have in mind?"

            "Well we could use Lané or we could use Leanna, or we could use Leia."

            "What do you mean _we?" Anakin asked emphasizing the __we. _

            Padmé paused, "I'm sorry, it slipped." 

            "Are you insinuating that you've imagined you and me together," Anakin asked in his tone of charm.

            "I can't distract myself with those kinds of thoughts," Padmé snapped back.  She leaned forward a loch of curls falling into her face.

            Anakin pulled the hair behind her ear, "I like your hair like this it's very beautiful on you."

            She smiled in flattery, "It's a distraction always getting in the way," she shrugged.

            "Like me?" Anakin asked.

            "I don't see why you're comparing yourself with my hair styles," Padmé asked confused.

            "I thought I was a distraction," he said with a pouting tone.

            "Well sort of, you both are hard to manage, get in the way, distract me all the time," she trailed off for a second, her eyes met with his, "but I also think my hair is beautiful and no matter what I would never want to get rid of it."

            "That was the strangest comparison I've ever been involved with but it works for me," Anakin smiled rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

            "See you're impossible," she giggled.

            He pulled her hair free allowing it to flow in the wind, "Can't we distract you for a little while?" He asked leaning towards her.

            "Only a bit," she said allowing herself to fall into his trance.  Suddenly however she snapped to attention, "No, I can't," she said her attitude changing suddenly.  "I'm sorry," Padmé jumped up running as fast as she could back to the palace.

A/N: Used some lines from the AOTC book but they weren't in the movie and I changed Padmé's first kiss around a bit because I didn't feel like looking it up.  More soon…thanks for reviewing!


	7. Another Jinn

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack and I finished the story so you better read it and enjoy it. :-P

Obi Wan approached the small planet of Naboo only to find a familiar blockade of the recognizable Trade Federation ships. "I guess I'm going to have to find an open patch," he said to himself.

Suddenly his COM rang, "You have clearance sir."

"Blast, they've discovered me," he said, "Wait!" he paused, "Clearance?" he asked accidentally into the COM.

"Yes sir, you may land on platform T-021, your ships code seems to pass our clearance book."

"Why of course," Obi Wan said still unsure of the situation, "It must have slipped my mind, that I…yes me, has code clearance."

"Of course sir."

"I'll just be landing now," Obi Wan answered a little embarrassed.

It didn't take long for Anakin to catch up with Padmé, she was wearing heals and a heavy dress, and he had his Jedi boots and robes. He had put all the things away from the picnic but decided to leave them in the field. It would be a happy discovery for a child and a whole in Wes's wallet. 

Anakin finally reached Padmé at the door of the Naboo residence. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Padmé," he said through heavy breaths. "I have to learn my place in your life."

"No Anakin it's my fault, I have to stop leading you on," Padmé replied.

"I just want to know that you'll be my friend."

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way," Padmé replied a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh this must be the happy King of this beautiful planet," A women's voice rang out.

"Mother?" Padmé asked whipping around to see an over sized woman in causal gown. Her hair was in an ancient Greek style with giant curls above her ears. She had large gold earrings and a long gold chain. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Padmé asked.

"Oh sweet heart I'm not going to be able to attend your wedding, I wasn't expecting this wedding to come so suddenly and your sister is having this party next week that I've already promised to go on Coruscant and I can't just cancel now last minute. I really hope that you don't mind honey, I feel just terrible," her mother spoke in an over expressive tone.

"It's alright," Padmé replied with hints of disappointment.

"So is this the handsome King Wes?" her mother asked looking Anakin up and down.

"No, this is Anakin Skywalker; he's protecting us while we're here. He was the one who saved Naboo 10 years ago."

"Ah, how cute," she said immediately ignoring Anakin her eyes wandering for the royalty. "So where is your fiancé?"

"I'm not sure," Padmé shrugged.

Archon Jinn stood in the balcony overlooking the beautiful city of Theed. He had been assigned by his master, Darth Sidious, to watch over the Trade Federation during their invasion to make sure they did not make the same mistakes as they did last time. Not many people knew of Archon, he was the son of Qui Gon Jinn that no one knew he had. After his fathers death a man named Darth Sidious came to him to comfort him. He told him how Obi Wan Kenobi betrayed his father and killed him because he did not believe in the Jedi ideals. Archon had then made a goal in honor of his father that he would kill Obi Wan no matter what happened. His first step towards this goal was to become Sidious's new apprentice and train as a sith. He had become very powerful and could sense that his time to defeat Kenobi was coming.

Obi Wan wandered through the corridors of the landing platform with extreme caution, he wasn't sure if the Trade Federation was looking for him or if he was mistaken for somebody else. The tall walls and high ceilings made everything echo so he stepped slowly and quietly sneaking around the corners. But something made him feel uneasy, he felt a disturbance in the force, a disturbance filled with evil and hate, a sith.

Suddenly he began to hear voices; he crept to the nearest room placing his ear upon it gently.

"We have signed an alliance with Corellia so we can get power here," Nute Gunray said. "We will be able to kill the queen with out any body knowing that it's coming. The Nubians will think it is our people who are in danger when the Corellian troops arrive not realizing that it is them who are meeting their deaths."

"What about the battle droids, have you changed the location of their operating systems?" An unfamiliar voice rang out.

"We have plugged them into the cities central power line so in order to destroy the droids they either have to shoot them or lose their electricity for many months." Nute replied.

"I sense something;" the voice said again, "a Jedi is here."

"You must take care of him then."

Obi Wan took this cue to leave as he crept his way down the hall almost tripping over a trash can. "Woo to laa woo beep tweep," the trash can beeped.

"Oh my R2-D2?" Obi Wan said surprised, "Shhhh, we have to get you over to the central computer," he said as he led Artoo to the center of the palace where he had lost his master 10 years ago.

The tall beams of the central computer held up many platforms allowing easy entry and assistance in a series of different problems. The tall cylinders in the middle were the power house of the entire city. "Artoo, I need you to search the computers memory for any new addition in the past two months." Obi Wan instructed.

Artoo complied with a series of beeps as he searched the memory data bringing up a list of additions. "Are there any foreign connections?" Obi Wan asked.

Artoo limited the search showing a shorter list of about 5 or 6, "Alright, shut those all down." With a few turns of his connector Artoo shut down part of the new partially filled up cylinders. Artoo let out another series of beeps. "You found what? Save it, it can help us. Now we have to get back to Corellia, there isn't much time!" 

"Hold on Jedi," he heard a voice behind him.

Padmé stood in front of the mirror looking over her dress it was time for her to get married but she wasn't sure if she was ready. Her heart loved Anakin even her mind did but she could not, they couldn't be together, that was a reality now.

"It's time," Dormé informed her as she led her out to the chapel.

Obi Wan placed his hand on his light saber as he turned to the man with a bright red light saber in his hand. He seemed a few years younger then Obi Wan and Obi Wan could sense much hate in him. "Master Kenobi I would presume," the young man continued out, "You may not know me, but you killed my father."

"Excuse me?" Obi Wan asked not sure of what he meant.

"I am Archon Jinn; you killed my father Qui Gon Jinn now prepare to die!" He spoke out charging Obi Wan.

Obi Wan reflected his red blade with his own blue one, "I didn't kill your father he was a great Jedi and my master."

"My master has told me the truth he told me how you killed him, because you were jealous and didn't believe in his ways," Archon spurted out lashing out deathly blows.

"No, another sith killed your father, I had no part in it." Obi Wan said blocking each attack.

"I don't believe you," Archon replied continuing the battle. They did flips and leaps blocking each others blows until they reached the same hole that Darth Maul had met his death in. Obi Wan was heading had his back to the crater and he could feel Qui Gon's presence there, he couldn't kill his son it was against his master's legacy. But as his heels reached the crater Archon gave a leaning jab. Obi Wan did a summersault over Archon as Archon lost his balance and feel to his doom an explosion filling the tube and ending at the top.

Obi Wan closed his light saber looking down in the seemingly bottomless pit, "I'm sorry master," he said with much grief as he ran back to find Artoo. They had to get back to Corellia. 

As Obi Wan ran to the ship he turned on his comlink to the gungans hide away, "I need you to take over the palace," he informed him.

"Wesa no goin near them bombad droids," Jar Jar informed him.

"The droids are off hurry!" Obi Wan said as he jumped into the cockpit using a claw to insert Artoo into the back as he zoomed away to stop the wedding hoping that he'd get there in time.


	8. Wedding Bells

The church was filled with hundreds of people and decorated with white lilies and candles. The alter was enormous with gold trimming and a long case of stairs covered with a baby blue carpet. The wall behind the alter was ivory carved into different pictures that told the story of Corellia and was covered with beautiful pearly pastels. A large golden basin on a crystal stand was the focus of the large alter as it glistened from the sunlight creeping through the light pink, green, and purple stained windows. 

Only seven men stood on the alter around the basin, Wes, a religious official, and 5 bodyguards. The priest wore a large head piece that formed an urban like dome over his head. He wore a long pointed beard and a twisted mustache. He wore a long oversized white robe and a large gold pendant on a long chain that represented love, peace, and happiness in the Corellian religion. Wes wore an off white shirt with a light purple cape clasped with a large gem. He wore fancy khaki pants that went down to his shins and off white socks that covered his lower legs. He wore a fancy crown with the main jewels of Corellia. Placed on the golden basin was the crown for the queen with the other jewels.

Anakin sat in one of the front rows he slouched down with a large frown on his face. This wasn't the situation he wanted to be in at this moment. His arms were firmly crossed against his chest and he rolled his eyes at the sight. 

The harp began to play a wedding march and the procession began to come from the back. There were dancers in long flowing dresses that did a beautiful ritual down the isles finally followed by Padmé. 

She wore a long flowing gown decorated with fresh flowers and small diamonds. There were no sleeves except for a long sash attached at the shoulders and the wrist that hung loosely below her arm. Her hair was done in intricate buns with small jewels randomly placed throughout. Padmé wore the pale make up with the red dots and lips for this ceremony only to represent her own planet. It seemed that this wedding was only about Corellia and she wanted to give her own heritage some credit in this bond.

Padmé walked slowly and carefully down the long aisle, she was like a porcelain doll moving ever so elegantly through the crowd. Anakin looked up at her looking eyes for only a moment before she broke away putting her attention back on her destination, the alter. 

The religious official began to read the scribe coming to the important line, "If anybody has a reason these two should not be joined in this eternal bond, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Wait!" A voice rang out.

Obi Wan sat in his cockpit trying to get his ship to land faster, he didn't have much time, the wedding ceremony was supposed to be happening right now and he wasn't sure if his Padawan could hold it off for that long. "R2, can't you land this ship any faster?" He asked smacking the controls. R2 gave a slight whistle as the ship finally touched down on the ground as Obi Wan hopped out.

"Don't move," he head a mechanical voice say.

"This is not good R2," Obi Wan commented as he pulled out his light saber.

Anakin stood rather embarrassed in front of the congregation, "She can't marry him." He said pointing his finger at them.

"Yes she can!" Wes replied through gritted teeth.

"No really she can't," Anakin replied.

"Can we just continue?" Wes said turning back to the official.

"So much for the stalling thing," Anakin said to himself. "I love you!" he screamed out.

Padmé turned to him a smile crossing her face, "I know," she replied.

"Wait! You what?" Wes said enraged, "I knew I couldn't trust you, somebody shoot him he's trying to take away my wife!" Nobody moved, "Fine!" He screamed, "I'll shoot him myself," he said grabbing his guard's pistol and shooting Anakin in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Anakin screamed falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Padmé asked grabbing the pistol from Wes and hitting him with the butt of the gun. "Take care of them," she said to her guards running to Anakin's side.

"I love you so much," Anakin said stroking her cheek.

"I know, I know," she replied kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

"You're so beautiful."

"Stop talking like you're going to die, you're fine Anakin, just fine," she said through tears, she wasn't sure why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that Anakin was in so much fun or perhaps the fact that she was so happy that he loved her.

"Excuse me here," Wes said restraining himself from the guards, "I am supposed to be having a wedding right now."

"And a wedding you will get," Padmé said standing back up.

Obi Wan turned to a group of battle droids. "I thought I got rid of all of you, guess you're protecting the king," he said as he ran through the line slashing one after one. He got rid of them quickly as he ran out of the landing bay and towards the church Artoo rolling behind him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the official announced as the couple leaned in a little uncomfortably in front of the audience. The large doors from the back of the palace flung open as a winded Obi Wan ran through.

"Wait, wait!" He screamed, "Can't marry…Wes… alliance… Trade Federation…it's a trap…bad…wait…who? How? Why? Oh blast!" Obi Wan said sitting down in the pew next to him. 

"Wait?" Anakin asked, "What did Wes do?" 

R2-D2 finally rolled in a tootled as he projected the Corellia/ Federation treaty on the wall. "He was going to marry Queen Amidala so he could make choices for Naboo," Obi Wan explained. "With that authority he was going to sign a treaty with the Trade Federation overthrowing Amidala's power and then they were going to kill her."

"What?" Anakin said defensively putting his arm protectively around Padmé.

"You can't let Wes get away! I managed to shut down the battle droids that were invading Theed with R2-D2 and the gungans are protecting the kingdom right now but there are still major ships blocking the planet. I'm not sure if the rest of the planet knows about this secret alliance but the King can not be trusted."

"We're one step ahead of you," Padmé said pulling Wes out of the front pew bound at the feet, hands, and mouth. Obi Wan gave out a slight chuckle.

"I am terribly sorry about all of this confusion M'lady," Atticus Welham one of the eldest and most respected men of Corellia said. "We all had no idea of what the King was up to." His voice was sincere and believable, he walked on a cane and his wrinkles almost covered his eyes of wisdom.

"I couldn't see you yourself ever bringing harm to anybody," Padmé replied a smile crossing her face.

"I vote that we over throw the King!" A voice called out.

"Yeah," a group of cheers echoed.

"I nominate Atticus Welham as our new leader," Another voice yelled out.

Padmé took Atticus's hands, "Will you take this responsibility?" She asked him.

Atticus smiled, "It would be my honor," he replied, "and as my first job as the new king of Corellia, I will sign a treaty with the planet of Naboo and we will end this strife between Naboo and the Trade Federation.

The room was overwhelmed with cheers as Anakin embraced Padmé in a hug. "I knew we couldn't trust Wes," he joked.

"Well you got what you wanted Anakin Skywalker," she replied.

"I think you got what you wanted too, Padmé Skywalker," he said a joyous smile crossing his face ear to ear.

"I like the sound of that," Padmé said kissing him fully on the lips.

A Corellian war ship approached Naboo followed by hundreds behind it with their shields on full power. They were about 10 times the size of their rivals of the Trade Federation and their technology far more superior. The Trade Federation had not gotten word of the over throw of King Abram and were not expecting such forceful actions as dangerous blasts came flying towards their defenseless battle ships. Within minutes Naboo had claimed victory but the person they wanted to kill most was not aboard. The Darth Lord of the Sith was still free in the galaxy and planning on a new prey.

On Padmé's home planet of Naboo a celebration of unity was to commence. A parade filled with gungans, Corellians, and Nubians (A/N: *"What's a Nubian?" "Shut the F*** up!" Random Chasing Amy Homage*) covered the streets with confetti and ribbon. At the end of the parade route Padmé stood on a stage next to Atticus behind a data pool table. They placed their hands on the touch screen connecting the two worlds in a respectable bond. 

As the cheers continued, Padmé's hand searched for Anakin's and grasped it tightly, now not only would she have the responsibility of Queen but also the responsibility of a wife.

A/N: It's all over, I hope you guys liked it, I had fun writing it.


End file.
